


All About Us

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [13]
Category: American Actor RPF, Chronicle (2012) RPF, Kill Your Darlings (2013) RPF, Lawless (2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie Carr, great granddaughter of Lucien Carr, meets Dane Dehaan when he portrays her great grandfather on the big screen. Maddie’s family highly disapproves of her seeing Dane. Can their love survive? Will her family ever approve of their relationship?</p><p>"Another lover hits the universe. The circle is broken. But with death comes rebirth. and like all lovers and sad people, I am a poet" ~ Allen Ginsberg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art




	2. I Love Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gif

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Maddie rolled over and picked up her phone. She groaned when she noticed it said 5:30. 

Two arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Dane, let go. I have to get ready for work”, she told him. 

“No”, he said burying his face in her neck. 

She rolled over and looked at her half-asleep boyfriend. “Good morning”, she told him.

“Morning beautiful”, he said. He leaned in and kissed her. 

Maddie deepened the kiss and then pulled away. “I really have to get up”, she told him. 

Dane reluctantly let go of her and watched as she crawled off the bed. 

“So what are your plans for the day?” Maddie asked as she walked into her huge closet. 

Dane had hired someone to make it big enough to fit all her clothes. 

She shrugged off her sleep clothes and stood in the closet in just her under garments. 

“I’m supposed to meet Daniel later on this morning”, Dane said.

“That should be fun”, Maddie said. She personally loved Daniel. She also loved hanging out with Ben; Dane’s other co-star from “Kill Your Darlings”. She was friends with most of Dane’s co-stars. 

Both she and Dane were surprised at how well she had adjusted to being the girlfriend of an up and coming actor.

“He’s starring in ‘How to Succeed in Business’, isn’t he?” Maddie asked Dane. 

“Yeah. He said he’d hook us up with tickets if we wanted them”, Dane told her. 

“Should be interesting”, Maddie said grabbing a blue dress. 

Dane watched as she placed it up close to her body and examined herself in the mirror. 

Maddie noticed him watching her. “What?” she asked him. 

Dane just smiled and said, “Nothing”. 

Maddie slipped on the dress and said, “Zip me up?” She walked over to where Dane was still lying in bed. She sat down and moved her hair.

When the dress was zipped, Dane placed a kiss between her bare shoulder blades. 

She turned and pecked him on the lips. “Thanks babe”, she said. She got up and went into the bathroom. She picked up her necklace from where it sat on the counter.

The necklace had been a gift from Dane for her birthday and she rarely took it off, except to shower and go to bed. 

It was an open book that read, “ _Another lover hits the universe, the circle is broken ~ Ginsberg_ ”.

Both of them thought that it was fitting for them. 

Maddie quickly curled her hair and slipped on her heels. She grabbed her purse and threw her cell phone into it. Lastly, she grabbed her favorite jacket and slipped it on. She walked over to Dane. She leaned down and kissed him one last time. “I love you Dane Dehaan”, she told him. 

“And I love you Maddie Carr”, he said smiling. 

Was it weird that she was in love with and dating someone who had portrayed her great-grandfather on screen? 

It was complicated, but in the words of Lucien Carr himself, I love complicated.


	3. Promise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are mentions of self-harm in this drabble.

When Dane first met Maddie, he saw her scars. He didn’t ask her, because he didn’t want to embarrass her in front of Daniel and Ben. He knew what they were from, but he didn’t want to pressure her into telling him.

Until one day, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Dane and Maddie were watching a movie.

Maddie was buried into his side with her hand resting on his chest.

He glanced down at her wrist which was always covered by bangles and bracelets if she wasn’t wearing long sleeves. He gently took her wrist in his hand.

She tried to pull it out of his grasp as his long fingers wrapped around it. “Dane…” she said softly. She looked away from him as he slipped her bracelets off.

He turned her wrist so her scars were showing. He gently caressed one with his thumb. “Why?” he asked her gently.

“Why what?” she said.

“Why did you do it?” he asked her, “I’ve never understood why someone would want to end their own life. I want to understand”. 

Maddie couldn’t bring herself to look at him as tears filled her eyes.

“Maddie, please look at me”, Dane said softly.

Maddie broke down and started crying. She sobbed into Dane’s sweater.

He tried to calm her by stroking her hair.

She clutched onto his sweater like a lifeline. “Please don’t leave me”, she cried.

“I’m not going anywhere, Mads”, he told her, “I promise”.

“I tried to kill myself because of my family”, she said, “When I told them I wanted to go to FIT, they were furious. They wanted me to be a writer like my grandfather and great-grandfather. I like writing, but I don’t want to spend my whole life doing that. All I’ve ever wanted is my family’s approval. But at the same time, I want people to like me because of who I am, not my last name. I don’t want to be remembered as Lucien Carr’s great-granddaughter. I want to make a name for myself. If I didn’t have my family, I was nobody. I saw no other way out. So I stole the razor-blade from my parent’s bathroom and slit my wrists. My sister found me and called the ambulance”.

Dane was silent. He somewhat understood how she felt.

Family was everything.

Without your family, you’re nobody.

“My family left me there in the hospital’s psyche ward to work through my problems. My family acts like it never happened. Much like they did with my great-grandfather. They didn’t want another incident tainting the family name”, Maddie said, “I regret it, because now every time I look at these scars, all I can think about is how I’ll never be good enough for my family. Now they’re even more disappointed in me, because I’m with you”.

“Thank you for helping me understand. But promise me one thing”, Dane said.

Maddie sat up and looked at him.

“Promise me you’ll never do it. Promise me that you’ll come to me the next time you start feeling like this”, he said, “Can you do that?”

Maddie nodded. “I promise”, she said.

Dane cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. “I love you Maddie”, he told her.

“I love you too Dane”, she said. Maddie would try to keep her promise. She’d spent so many years acting like it didn’t happen, much like her family. She was still new to having someone actually care, but she knew that Dane would be there for her no matter what.


	4. Passion for Fashion

Dane arrived home to see boxes and bags covering nearly surface. He smiled.

It seemed that his little fashionista had gone shopping.

That or a new shipment of clothes had come in at work.

Dane never really kept track of her spending.

It was her money, not his, she was using.

He knew why she was so passionate about fashion.

It was the one thing that kept her mind off the problems with her family.

Shopping was one of the things that made her happiest in life.

He made himself comfortable on the couch. He knew she would come out when she was ready. He knew better than to go in the bedroom.

“Dane?” she called.

“I’m here, babe”, he called back, “I’m ready when you are”.

This happened about once a month.

She would go shopping and then she would hold her own personal fashion show with Dane as her audience. 

The first outfit was a simple turquoise dress with a thin black belt with a jean jacket.

On her feet were a pair of matching Keds. She had a few chokers around her neck and bangles on her wrists. “What do think?” she asked him twirling.

“You look adorable, babe”, he said.

She smiled at him and went back to the bedroom.

The next outfit was one of Dane’s favorites.

She was wearing a pink off the shoulder shirt, a white blazer crossed with a rocker jacket, black skinny jeans, and cute pink shoes with bows. For accessories she had chosen pearl earrings and a silver chain necklace. She twirled for Dane and he smiled. “I take it you like it?” she asked.

“You look good in anything”, he told her.

“Flattery will get you everywhere DeHaan”, she told him. She winked at him before disappearing into the bedroom again.

The next outfit took Dane’s breath away.

Dane’s mouth literally dropped open.

She was dressed in a turquoise blue evening gown with beading on the bodice. On her wrist, neck, and ears was diamond studded jewelry. She looked like Elsa from Frozen. She was an ice queen. “Do you like it?” she asked him quietly, “I was thinking of wearing it to your premiere of “The Amazing Spider-Man 2””.

Dane got up and walked over to her. “You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen”, Dane told her, “I’m going to have the most gorgeous girl in the world on my arm that night”. Dane’s hand found the zipper on the side of the dress and started to pull it down. He connected their lips as the dress hit the floor.

Normally Maddie would have stopped him to hang up the dress, but right now she couldn’t care less.

He carried her to the bedroom and set her down on the bed.

She reached for the jewelry, but Dane stopped her.

“Leave it on”, he told her.

She looked at him and blushed as he pushed her down onto the bed.

Sometimes Dane got irritated with Maddie’s excessive spending and her ever growing closet. He knew he was going to have to make her return half the clothes and accessories she bought, but the thing that Dane loved the most was getting her out of them.


	5. Come to Bed

Dane had gone to bed two hours ago, but all he could do was lie there awake. He tried all different kinds of sleeping positions, but he couldn’t get comfortable. Dane sat up in bed and sighed.

It was obvious he wasn’t going to get any sleep without Maddie beside him.

Dane got out of bed and made his way into Maddie’s study.

She was on the computer typing away and sipping a glass of wine.

“Maddie?” he asked her.

She didn’t answer.

Dane walked around the desk and looked at what she was working on.

The Lookbook.

Fashion week was coming up, so Maddie was swamped with work. 

“Maddie? Babe, come to bed”, he told her. He started pulling her computer chair away from the desk.

“No!” Maddie said grabbing onto the desk, digging her nails in.

“You’re going to mess up your nails”, he told her and she let go. “Maddie, it’s midnight. Come to bed”, Dane told her again.

“But I have to finish this before tomorrow!” Maddie said.

“Maddie, it’s due at the end of the week”, Dane said.

“But I have designs to go over!” she said.

“Which you can do in the morning”, Dane told her.

“Dane…” she said.

“Maddie, you’re stressed out and tired. Come to bed”, he said, “Please Maddie”.

Maddie saved her work and shut the computer down.

Dane scooped her up out of the chair and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down and got in bed. He watched as she went through her nightly routine.

She took off all her jewelry and left it on the vanity. Next, she went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She brushed her hair and threw it up in a messy ponytail. She crawled in bed and faced Dane. “I love you”, she told him.

“I love you too Maddie”, he said. He leaned forward and kissed her.

“I’m sorry”, she said.

“It’s fine Maddie”, he said.

“But it’s not”, she said.

“Maddie, it’s your work. It’s something your passionate about. You just need to learn to take breaks and relax”, he told her.

“Thank you for being so understanding”, she said, placing her hand on his cheek, “I just want to prove to everyone that I can do this”.

“And you will”, he reassured her, “Now close your eyes and go to sleep”.

She turned over and closed her eyes and Dane wrapped his arms around her.

“I also wanted you to come to bed, because I couldn’t sleep without you by my side”, Dane said softly.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Maddie asked him.

“It seems like we both need to work on communicating”, Dane said.

Maddie giggled softly and said, “Goodnight, Dane”.

“Goodnight, Maddie”, he said placing a kiss on her neck.

Maddie snuggled into his embrace and fell asleep in minutes.


	6. Perfect

Maddie’s assistant Sydney entered her office. “Yes?” Maddie asked, not taking her eyes off her computer screen.

“Umm…there’s a visitor for you. He’s waiting in the lobby”, Sydney said, “He didn’t leave a name”.

“Thank you Syd”, Maddie said. She got up and made her way to the elevator. She wondered who the visitor was. She didn’t get visitors often. When the elevator doors opened and she exited, her heart stopped.

Dane was standing in the lobby. He looked terribly jet lagged and exhausted, but he was holding a bouquet of flowers. 

She wanted to run into his arms, but she was sure the action would knock him over. She walked over to him. “Hey babe”, she said kissing him. She took the flowers from him and said, “They’re beautiful. Give me a second”. She walked over to the reception desk and said, “Can you phone Meredith and let her know I’m taking the afternoon off?”

“Of course, Miss Carr”, he said.

She walked back over to Dane.

“You didn’t have to do that”, Dane said, yawning.

“Dane, you’re exhausted. Now shut up and let me take care of you”, Maddie said.

“Yes ma’am”, Dane said.

 

When they arrived home, she told Dane to go nap while she made dinner.

Dinner was nearly done when Dane entered the kitchen.

He walked up behind Maddie and wrapped his arms around her. “What are you making?” he asked her.

“Pasta with garlic bread. Now go pick out some wine to go with it”, she told him.

He leaned down and pecked her lips. As he left the room, she thought, was this how marriage felt?

She’d never been the typical girl. As a girl she didn’t dream about marrying a guy and having children.

But now that she had Dane, she found that she liked pampering him.

They’d never discussed marriage, but Maddie found herself wanting to bring the subject up.

Dane reentered the kitchen carrying the bottle of wine and something else. He set a small box on the table.

She knew what it was before she opened it.

Only one thing came in Tiffany blue boxes.

She untied the ribbon and opened it.

There was a small cloth bag.

She picked it up and opened it. She reached into it and pulled out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

“Madeline Carr, will you marry me?” Dane asked her.

Maddie slipped the ring onto her finger and examined it.

It fit her perfectly, just like Dane.

“Yes, Dane Dehaan. I’ll marry you”, she told him.

He came around and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned up and kissed him.

She was 24 and excelling at her job. She had the most wonderful guy in the world and now was engaged to said guy. Her life couldn’t get any more perfect.


End file.
